In Due Time, You Promised
by faultyandroid
Summary: Axel's departure left Roxas broken and his life wrecked. Can any of this be mended? Akuroku, Rated T for drug/alcohol use and tobacco, death and suicide mentions, also for anyone that could possibly be triggered by such content. Later there could be a rating change, not sure yet. Chapter Three is up ! Please read and review ! :)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys ! My eight story, _In Due Time, You Promised, _is now in progress ! This is the prologue, that's why it's so short :/ but I hope it's a good opening ! Chapter One should be up sometime this week, so stay tuned ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**In Due Time, You Promised**

**Prologue**

"B-But why?" I sobbed, the tears rolling rapidly down my cheeks. I fell back onto the couch behind me, sinking into the cushions.

"I'm sorry, Roxas... But this is my one chance to truly _live _my dream!" Axel said back softly, sitting up next to me. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Well, yeah, but..." I couldn't even find the words to say. He was offered a full ride to this huge college in California, for his dream of being a world famous artist and photographer, while I was to be left in New York, attending my college for fashion design. He was so excited for this college, ever since middle school. Everything was paid for, even the airfare. I've never seen him so happy, but I just didn't want to believe that this moment was here. It wasn't enough time. "We've just been friends for so long..."

"Since preschool." Axel interrupted with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. His efforts were futile.

"Yeah," I laughed a bit, through my sadness, "we're in college now. We were gonna do so much together and I just... I guess I thought that it would always be like that." My smirk faded back into a frown as another tear followed the path down to my shirt.

"Roxas, I-"

"It's okay, Axel. Don't let me hold you back from living your dream." I forced a smile and looked at him. "Maybe we'll see each other again, someday."

"I promise, we'll see each other again very soon." Axel answered with a sympathetic smile. After he spoke, the speakers went off in the airport.

_"Flight 212, your plane is now boarding. Flight 212, your plane is now boarding."_

"I guess this is it," I choked out, "I'm really going to miss you Axel." I couldn't control it anymore, bursting into full-blown elephant tears and embracing his chest as if for my life. I couldn't bear to let him go.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, too, Roxy... Keep in touch." Axel whispered in my ear, embracing me one last time before standing up and picking up his bags, beginning to walk towards his boarding station. Before walking in, he looked back once more and waved, me waving back. He disappeared into the crowded, and some time later, I watched the plane take off into the sky, only to come back without him.

That was our final goodbye, before losing each other to the world around us, never to see what would become of our relationship after telling him how I truly felt.

* * *

**Was it good? Let me know and leave a review please :) Oh, and let me know if there's any typos, too!**


	2. Left for Dead

**Wow, this took a lot to write lol. But, I got it done ! This is Chapter One of _In Due Time, You Promised. _I really like my idea this story, and I hope you do too ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**In Due Time, You Promised**

**Chapter One: Left for Dead**

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as I threw the covers off of me and the bed. My dreams of him are getting worse and worse, every night. I'm so sick of this bullshit, waking up everyday feeling like the scum of the earth.

I didn't even want to get out of bed. I sat up and swung my legs over to the side of the bed, grabbing the pack of cigarettes on the side table. Pulling one out, I used the lighter inside the pack to light the wrapped tobacco, placing it in my mouth and taking a huge drag of it.

I don't even remember when I started smoking cigarettes, in all honesty. It's been a rough few years, so it must have been sometime in those years.

Hmph. These past years have been really rough. Even though I got my undergraduates degree in fashion design, I never did anything with it. I went to college for four damn years and have nothing to show for it. I live in a shitty apartment in New York City, I work at a fast food restaurant down the street where I get barely enough to support myself, and I'm all alone.

I wasn't supposed to become this. I wasn't supposed to be this lonely. This shouldn't be happening, and it wouldn't be this way if Axel hadn't left. He always kept me in place, no matter how many times I strayed from the right path...whatever the right path was. He knew how to make me feel better when I was upset, because he always had the right words to say. Even though he could be such a sarcastic smart ass sometimes, it was always meant well. My feelings for him were unexplainable, I've never felt so happy with anyone but him. But none of that mattered anymore. Axel is gone, he left years ago, and I doubt I'll ever see him again. He broke that promise to me. It's been almost five years, and I haven't heard anything from him. I've tried to call, no answer. I've tried to text, no reply. It's like he just doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Oh well, not all promises can be kept right...?

_RIIIIIIIING._

I picked up my phone and answered it, not even paying attention to who it was.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Roxas!" It was Hayner, he's been a friend of mine for about a year now. I met him at a party, he's cool.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered, taking another drag of my cigarette.

"Come over, bro. Xion brought over some drinks and Pence brought smokes!"

"Okay." I replied plainly. There was somewhat of a long pause before Hayner spoke again.

"You okay, dude?" He asked me, seeming not-so-concerned. He really didn't care, no one ever does. All they care about is getting drunk or getting high. But for some reason, I stay around and hang with them.

"I'm fine. I'll be there in a few." I said, hanging up the phone after an exchange of goodbyes. I threw on some clothes and made myself look at least halfway decent. I had on a red hoodie and a black t-shirt, with black sweats. I looked kind of raggedy, I guess. But it didn't really matter, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone.

I got to Hayner's house about 20 minutes later, since I don't have a car. I have to walk everywhere, including friends' houses, work, etc. But it is New York, everything is super close together in one big ass cluster. I could probably shake hands with my neighbor outside my window.

I opened the door and walked into his living room, finding everyone chilling in the living room, all of them looking higher than kites (or just really drunk, one of the two.). Some took notice of my arrival, like Hayner and Xion, while the others were slumped over and inattentive to any of their surroundings.

"Yo." Hayner said calmly as I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He passed me the blunt they had been passing around, and I took a deep hit of it. I exhaled the smoke, ready for the feeling to get to me. Xion turned to my direction, passing me a bottle of some type of hard lemonade. I easily opened it and began to drink, as if I was dying of thirst. "Damn," Hayner began, "thirsty?"

"No, just need the buzz." I smirked back, continuing to drink out of the bottle. I began to feel the overpowering high coming over me, leaning back into the couch and taking a deep breath. I just wanted these emotions and the feelings to go away. I can't take it.

"So," I heard Xion start speaking, "do you have to work today?"

"Um," I thought for a moment, "I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Hayner laughed, taking a hit from the blunt. "You're gonna end up fired soon, Rox." I couldn't help but laugh at his words, mostly because they were true.

"Hayner, please." Pence said, walking in from another room and plopping down into a chair next to us. "How many jobs have you gotten fired from?" I looked at the blonde teen, who was counting on his fingers. I looked back at Pence with a smile, chuckling as he rolled his eyes. "Exactly."

"Shut up, asshole." Hayner snickered, passing the blunt to him. I took another sip out of my bottle, eventually drinking it down like water. That overwhelming feeling hit me, the warm and fuzzy sensation was just what I needed to keep my mind off of things.

A few more people had came to Hayner's place over a course of an hour. The first to arrive (after us of course) were Demyx and Zexion, then later Sora and his new boyfriend came, too. I forget his boyfriend's name, even though I just met the guy about 5 minutes ago. I think his name is Roku. No, I think it's Riku. Something like that.

All I knew about this moment was that we were all just sitting in the living room, chatting it up about anything there was to talk about. I could barely hear anything they were saying, everything just sounded muffled. My vision was starting to get blurry, and my body felt like it was floating in midair. I hate feeling like this. The drugs, the alcohol, I can't stand any of it. Yet, I still push and push to do it nearly everyday, just for the thrill. It always feels so wrong, but it's almost like it was the only thing keeping me in this world. I didn't have anything else to live for.

My eyes began to feel heavy, and I could feel my head slowly slumping over. Sora looked over at me, tilting his head with that fake ass concerned look that everyone always seems to give. "Roxas, you okay?"

"Y..Yeah." I mumbled out. "I-I just need to go to the bathroom.." I managed to stand up, but it only lasted for a few seconds. I stood there, and next thing I knew, my vision was gone. My hearing faded, and I was sure I was on the ground. My consciousness was gone.

I woke up groggy as hell, my eyes barely opening to the blinding white lights around me. I tried to move my limbs, and I felt wire-like objects attached to my arms. I slowly looked down at my right arm to see an IV sticking out, pumping me with fluids. I used my left hand to rub my eyes, getting them to open a little bit more. I found myself in a hospital room, feeling my head. I felt a big band-aid across my forehead. What happened?

I saw the door open, and a nurse walked in and gave a smile. "Good to see you awake." She said nicely.

"W-What happened?" I muttered, gesturing to my head and the IV. The nurse looked down at the clipboard she was holding in her hand, and examined it carefully.

"Well," she began, "according to this, you most likely were overly dehydrated. The alcohol and THC found in your system probably did not mix well with that, causing you to pass out and stay unconscious. The cut on your head was caused by some type of blow to the head. Do you remember falling at hitting it at all?"

I had to think about it for a minute, because honestly, I didn't remember if I hit it or not. I really don't even remember what happened _at all. _"I don't remember." I answered quietly. "How did I get here? How long have I been here?"

"You arrived here by an ambulance at around three o'clock yesterday afternoon." She replied. "One of your friends called for one when they couldn't wake you up."

"Are they here?"

"No, they didn't come with the ambulance, nor have they been here since." Thanks, guys. Glad to know you care about me. She walked over to the side of my bed, pulling out her stethoscope. "Do you mind if I check your vitals?"

I shook my head, and she proceeded to listen to my heart, also taking my temperature and checking my blood pressure. I looked over at the clock, and it read 11:15 AM.

"Well, everything seems to be normal. We might keep you overnight, to give you fluids and such to keep you hydrated. Is there a way to contact your parents or legal guardian?" There was a disarmingly nice smile on her face.

I shook my head. "No, I'm on my own. They passed about 6 years ago." They died during my senior year. My mom was coming home from work during a winter storm, and the police said she must have hit a patch of black ice. She started skidding on the highway, and the car eventually rolled out and caused a huge highway pile up. They pronounced her dead at the scene, she had severe head trauma and was so cut up that she bled out too quickly. When me and my dad found out about the accident, everything went bad. We rarely spoke, and we stayed secluded in our rooms. One day, I came home from school to find police surrounding my front porch. I immediately got out of my car and ran to the area, screaming, "Where's my dad?!" One cop pulled me inside of the house, where I saw the pool of blood and a body bag. He then said the words that would forever ring in my ears, every moment of everyday.

"This wasn't a homicide."

I was less the 4 months from graduation.

The only person who was really there for me through that entire year was Axel. But, he wasn't there for long, leaving me for dead when he left for California.

Her face went from smiling to frowning in one quick motion. "Oh, I'm sorry about your loss." She stayed silent for a few moments. "We'll probably discharge you tomorrow afternoon, then. Sound good?" I nodded, remembering an important question I need to ask.

"Um, would you mind calling my job? Just to let them know where I am and that I can't come in to work today." They're probably ready to fire me. But it's not exactly my fault that I'm here. Well, maybe it's more my fault than not. Okay, it's my fault. But hey, they can give me a break.

"Sure, hun. Where do you work at?"

"New York Burger, on Park Avenue."

"Alright, be right back." She said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. I started thinking about her answer to my earlier question. Did my "friends" really just let them take me away, and not even check up on me to make sure I was okay? I pulled my phone out of my pocket, looking to see if anyone had called or texted me. I had no notifications, but I did have one missed call from an unfamiliar number. As a matter of fact, this same number has called me a few times in the past couple weeks. Whoever it is must have the wrong number, because the only people who have my number are people I know, and those who's numbers I have. I haven't given mine to anyone in a while, anyway.

A few minutes past, and the nurse opened the door and came back in to my room. "Your manager says not to worry about coming, and that she hopes you feel better soon. She's giving you a couple days off to get well."

"Great," I replied, a small smile on my lips, "thank you."

"Your welcome." She grinned. She looked back down at her clipboard, looking over it slowly. "Now, I have some questions to ask you. You don't have to answer them, but it would be tremendously helpful if you complied. If you do decide to answer, there will be no legal action against you." Oh, great. I wonder what this could be about. The nurse pulled up a chair and sat it next to my bed, sitting down and giving me that 'I'm here to help' look.

"Now, how long have you been drinking and smoking?" She asked the first question.

I had to think for a minute. "Um, almost 5 years maybe?" I answered hesitantly. She took down a few notes and began to speak again.

"Okay, why have you been drinking all these years?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, speaking harshly. "What are you, a psychiatrist?"

I could see that she was a bit taken back by the venom in my words. A nervous grin crept onto her lips. "No, I'm just a nurse trying to help you."

"Well I don't need your damn help." I retorted. Now I even could hear the spite in my words. She wrote down a few things, and before she could fully get up to walk away, I stopped her. "Wait," I uttered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be angry. I just, I guess I..." That upset feeling raged through my body and my eyes felt glossed over, and the nurse must have sensed it. She sat back down and put her hand on my own.

"It's okay, Roxas. Was there some type of traumatic experience back then?" I cringed a little at her question. "You do not have to answer if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"No," I took a deep breath and exhaled, "it's just that... I had someone I loved walk out on me back then. T-They said they would be back soon, but they never came back. Never called, texted, nothing." I felt the tears ready to burst out of my eyes. God, why am I such a sap?

"Wow, I am so sorry." Her voice actually sounded apologetic, like she really felt bad for me. I've... I've not heard such a caring voice in a really long time. It was comforting. "Did she-"

"He." I corrected.

"Sorry, did he say why he was leaving?"

I began to cringe as I remembered that day in the airport. "H-He got accepted into this college in California that he really wanted to go to. I never thought he would actually go. I want him to be happy... But I guess I just couldn't bear to see him to leave." That's when the tears came, continuously flowing down my face.

At this point, she had put her clipboard on the table beside my bed. She was just talking to me now. Maybe there were still good people in the world, those who just sit and listen and comfort you when you're down.

"I see," she began, "well, I know this is going to sound cliché but... If you love someone, set them free. And if-"

"If they don't come back, then it was never meant to be." I finished her sentence, smiling a bit through the tears.

"You got it." She snickered. "Maybe he's just been really busy with school all these years. But if he doesn't come back, then it wasn't meant to happen. You can't beat yourself up and poison yourself with alcohol and drugs over something that isn't known for sure."

"Yeah, you're right." I admitted, letting out a sigh. "Thank you... um.."

"Naminé." She answered with a smile. "Thank you for complying. You'll feel better after talking about it."

"Yeah, I do." I wasn't sure if I was telling the truth or not. I still felt different. Incomplete, if you will.

"Good. Well, press the nurse button if you need anything okay?" Naminé stood up from her chair and I nodded. She gave a smile and picked up her clipboard, leaving the room.

I really didn't know how to feel about that conversation. I was happy that she actually was listening to me, actually letting me vent to her and her having some sympathy. No one, not even my friends, acted like they cared about _me, _let alone any of my problems or feelings. Axel was the only one that ever did care, so it's good to know that she wasn't just talking to me because she had too. But what she said about me and him not being meant to be, if he didn't come back. Well, he hasn't 'come back' in five years.

Are my feelings for Axel pointless?

* * *

**I hope you liked it ! Please read and review ! :)**


	3. Unexpected Memories

**OH MY GOD I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I was having so much writer's block and then I went to Hawaii for a week and I am just so sorry for keeping you waiting this long ! DX I finally finished it, it might have a rushed ending so please let me know what you think ! I am once again so sorry ! Please enjoy, Chapter Three will be coming soon !**

* * *

**In Due Time, You Promised**

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Memories**

I had a terrible night of sleeping in this God forsaken hospital. First off, the bed is no less than uncomfortable. It's so stiff and hard, it's basically like sleeping on a big slab of boulder. Second, the constant door-opening every hour on the hour, just so Naminé can check my vitals. She means well, but this in and out shit is pissing me off. Third, the infernal beeping of my and all the other patients' IV poles. The sound is like those birds you hear in the morning that won't shut the hell up when you're trying to sleep in. Usually, people in the movies and such wake up to 'beautiful sunshine and the wonderful music of the birds.'

_Fuck that all the way to hell._

Fourth and final reason: my mind could not stop racing. All I kept thinking about is what was going on at home (which was obviously nothing, I'm the only one that lives there.), what my friends were doing instead of checking on me, my job, but there was one thing over all of them that I kept thinking about the most.

Axel.

I kept reminiscing over our times together, like the good times. The times when we would walk around the halls of school together and complain about being hungry and bored, or when we would drive around town and get ice cream before going to the movies. Even the times when we sat at his parent's house and played video games until the sun rose. I probably am missing so many different times, but I can never forget the day we met.

_Roxas was in his history class, first day of his sophomore year. He was perfectly content, no worry in his mind. Other than the bit of nervousness in him, he had no physical or mental evidence of fear. As the students kept coming into the class, one stood out of the rest. This tall, skinny, practically glowing redhead walks into the class room, he and Roxas' eyes locking immediately. Roxas had no other vision but the vision on this redhead, admiring all of his perfect facial features, even down to his thin waist and overall beautiful figure. When it was time to take a seat, the redhead chose voluntarily to sit next to the blonde. _

_ "Hey." The guy said nicely._

_ Roxas smiled. "Hi." It felt a little awkward, but not a uncomfortable type awkward. Something else. Something... extraordinary. He'd never felt like this before._

_ The teacher began lecturing on about the school rules and policies and blah blah blah. Roxas just put his head down for a few minutes, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. When his head arose, he found acid green eyes looking at him. "Hmm?"_

_ "You bored too?" The guy asked, as if he wanted someone to talk to._

_ Roxas smiled and shrugged. "I guess, I just wanna go home."_

_ "Same here. What's your name?"_

_ "Roxas."_

_ "Mine's Axel, I'm new here. Got it memorized?"_

_ Roxas giggled at his new found friend. "Only if you've got my name memorized."_

_ "Always, Roxas."_

From then on out, we had ourselves a perfect, unbreakable friendship. Why... Why couldn't things be as easy as they were back then? Everything went from fun and exciting to depressing and devastating in one day: the day he left.

_"I'm going to miss you a lot, too, Roxy... Keep in touch."_

Lies. All lies. I clamped hands over my face while laying back in the hospital bed, trying to hold back the sad but angry tears. Why did he promise to come back? He _never _came back, never called, never wrote, text, anything! He was supposed to be my best friend, my A1, my partner in crime, my lo... No. He wouldn't have been my lover. I never got to tell him how I felt about him, not even before he walked on that damned plan. Never got to say "I love-"

There was a knock on the door, followed by it opening.

"Roxas?"

_That's funny, _I thought, _I can here Axel's voice when I think about those times._

"Roxas, are you awake?" I could here footsteps came closer, and I froze. It couldn't have been him, I mean, he's all the way in California. There's no way it's him. I moved my index finger ever so slightly to the left, trying to get a glance of the person in my room. This person with such a familiar voice. I moved my eye to see, but I couldn't see much, so I opened my fingers even more to get a full view of my visitor.

Now stop for a second. Imagine yourself blowing up a balloon, say for a party. You have a deflated, eyesore piece of plastic in your hand. That balloon came out of a factory looking like that, looking almost useless. Then, you hold it to your mouth and you continuously blow air to inflate it. That's when you start to see what the balloon is really _meant _to be, what purpose it has, realizing it's no longer an eyesore. But you start to feel lightheaded, but you keep blowing air to make sure the balloon is maintained. The balloon stretches all the way to it's limit, and maintaining it becomes more and more strenuous. Finally, the balloon cannot take anymore and explodes, leaving you shocked, distraught, maybe even upset, and the balloon goes back to being a useless, _broken _piece of trash. Nothing more.

That is how my heart felt, right then and there. I was nothing less than utterly confused.

I would be stupid not to recognize that gravity-defying, bright red hair. I remember the day I met him, I asked if his hair was natural, color wise. When he said yes, I didn't believe him then or years after that. Shit, I still don't.

He obviously knew I was awake, so he stepped even closer. I put my hands down (not by choice), revealing my face to my long lost friend. However, I could not find the strength to look at him. I'm no where close to deserving of his presence, let alone his eye contact. He shouldn't see me, he shouldn't have to deal with a selfish, lowlife druggie such as myself.

He was being a lot more quiet than usual. I was expecting to have my ear talked off with smart remarks and sarcasm. He did, however, have his signature smirk on his face.

"Glad to know you missed me, Rox. Not like it took forever to get here or anything."

Spoke too soon.

I hesitated with my words, still in denial that he was even here. "H-Hi." I uttered, still with my head down.

"Hey," he chuckled, "I have to say Roxas, I was expecting more of a 'jump out of the bed and tackle me down' type greeting." I couldn't help the blush that quickly appeared on my face, clueless to whether or not he even noticed.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked softly.

"Went to your apartment, no one was home. So I called what's-his-face... Hayner, that's it. He said the last place where you were the _he _knew of was here. So ta-dah!" He had this giant grin on his face, flailing his arms to emphasize. I swear I would have been smiling bigger than ever, normally. I froze at his next question. "Reason you're not looking at me?"

I could feel myself getting choked up. The tears swelling up, my fists clenching... I couldn't help myself. I couldn't lie.

Every emotion poured out of me all at once, tears breaking my eyelids. "Where the fuck were you?!" I raised my voice. I couldn't control myself.

"What?" Axel asked, confused.

"Don't act like you don't know." I said coldly. "What happened to keep in touch? I'll be back soon? It's been five fucking years!" Axel had a surprised look on his face.

"Roxas, calm-"

"I won't calm down! I want to be happy that you're back, but I can't! You didn't even call, text, anything! Am I supposed to just take that lightly?!"

Before Axel could answer, Naminé opened the door and walked in, a look of worry on her face. "Everything alright in here? I heard yelling and-"

"Everything's fine," Axel interrupted, "no need to worry." Naminé then nodded her head and proceeded out of the room, closing the door behind her. Axel looked at me with a serious expression, an expression that Axel _never _has. "You really should keep your voice down."

"Whatever." I answered, rolling my eyes furiously. "What even made you decide to come back?" The question had come out more harsh than intended.

"Stop asking dumb questions, Roxas." Axel replied, shaking his head. "You already know the answer."

Yes, I did know the reasoning behind his return. It was so plain and simple. Yet, my anger and sadness overpowered my thinking and distorted my words into everything but the answer itself. "Like that's the truth." Even I could feel the venom in my words.

Axel's face turned emotionless, like someone had shut down every bit of happiness in him. He nodded, and grabbed a paper towel from the sink, digging into his pockets to pull out a pen, using it to write something on the paper towel. He grabbed it and walked over to my bed, setting it down on the side table next to me. Turning around, he began to walk out of the room, then stopping at the door and looking at me over his shoulder. "Whenever you decide to quit acting like a monumental douche, come find me." With that, he left the room.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, my emotions raging war on each other inside me. I did not have control over anything I was saying, or at least, it didn't feel like it. I was so upset, but yet I was just so angry and frustrated that I could not see clearly enough to realize that my best friend came back to visit me. I should have been bouncing off walls and celebrating, hugging him like he would disappear if I didn't. But no, the built up regret and frustration was long overdue, unintentionally being unleashed.

Honestly, I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Everything is just... out. Like papers sprawled all over the floor, completely unorganized. Just an internal disaster of emotion.

Naminé walked in shortly after Axel had left, holding a couple papers and a pen in her hand. "I have the release papers, that is, if you're feeling well enough to be released."

I don't feel anything right now. "Yeah, I feel fine. Just tired, that's all." She gave a smile and a quick nod before handing me the papers and the pen.

"That's great, I just need you to read over and sign both of the papers, then you'll be all set to go." She said. I quickly scanned over each paper, signing them and giving them back to her. "Well, you are free to go. It was nice meeting you." She said smiling.

I managed some type of smile to give back. "Nice meeting you too. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime." She answered, before turning around and leaving the room. And from there, I grabbed all of my belongings (basically myself) and left the hospital, beginning my walk home.

As I was walking down the street, my mind kept racing and racing, thinking about everything there was to think about. My job, my so called "friends" who left me at a fucking hospital without any shred of sympathy, and Axel. That's when his visit flew repeatedly through my head. The feeling, the words exchanged, it all went so wrong...

I opened the door to my shitty apartment, where I dragged myself to my room. I collapsed onto my bed, with the never ending thoughts of him stuck in my head, for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ! Please leave a review ! :)**


	4. Uneasy Start Overs

**Okay, I'm so sorry for updating so late. I've been super busy with marching band practices and I'm in Florida right now, too. So I've been on and off writing, but I finally finished Chapter 3. So, I hope you enjoy the new Chapter, and please review! :)**

**ATTENTION: Okay so I completely forgot that I used Hayner already in the beginning of the story, so I've updated this and changed it to Seifer. I'm so stupid lol. Sorry !**

* * *

**In Due Time, You Promised**

**Chapter Three: Uneasy Start Overs**

_I was in Axel's living room, sitting on the couch with a can of Coke in my hand. Everything in life was great; we just graduated, we both got accepted into this college in New York... Nothing could be better about anything in life at this very moment. A big smile appears on my face as I see my best friend walk in and sit down next to me._

_ "Hey you." I said, taking notice of his unusually sad-looking face. "Everything okay?"_

_ "Roxas..." He said quietly, "I'm going to California."_

_ I didn't quite register with me at first. I sort of laughed. "What? We're going to New York." He started to look down, and it slowly got to me, my smile quickly fading. "Aren't we?"_

_ "You are." He said, beginning to shake his head. "I'm not."_

_ I could feel myself beginning to tear up. "But I thought... that we... Axel-"_

_ "Goodbye Roxas." Axel stood up and began walking away. I became surprised, standing up and tailing behind him._

_ "What? Axel, wait." I said frantically, tears streaming down my face. "Axel, please! Don't leave!" I reached out to grab his hand, but when I did, he disappeared. I stood back, appalled and completely disoriented. Then suddenly, everything around me started to fade, the furniture, the walls, everything turned into complete darkness. I, being in the confused and upset state I was, started to panic, not having a clue what was going on. I then felt like I was falling, falling into what felt like a never ending pit of blackness. I screamed and yelled, but no one was there to hear me. Nothing was there. I was all alone... plunging to my doom. Only a sudden jolt was left to feel..._

I jumped up in my bed, screaming and gasping for air, gripping the blankets under me for dear life. The sweat was dripping down my face, I was breathing frantically. My heart was racing so damn fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack, it was aching in my chest. After a few minutes of sitting there like a psychopath, I finally started to calm down, beginning to breathe slower and loosening my grip on the sheets. I couldn't exactly wrap my head around what just happened, all I knew is that I felt like I was suffocating and dying. As I finally came to my senses, I could feel myself start to get choked up, like a huge lump was sitting in my throat. It all felt so real, the vividness of the dream seemed impossible. I remember that day, too. Being in the living room and crying with him about his coming up departure to California. It was one of the worst days of my life, behind losing both of my parents. I thought he would never come back, like I was never going to see him again. Yet, he did come back to visit _me, _and I let him walk out of that hospital after treating him so awfully.

**…**

_I'm such a fucking idiot, _I thought to myself, throwing myself backwards on my bed. Why the hell would I treat him so shitty? I was just so upset, I didn't mean to say those things to him. And his reaction, I can see it so clearly in my mind, and it made my chest _hurt. _Axel was never one to have such a sad face, he was always so happy. That's one of the things I've always loved about him, he never frowned. Through everything he always had a smile on his face. But I took that from him, me, a selfish asshole. I'm ninety nine percent sure that he probably hates me right now, let alone _likes _me... Who treats someone they love so horribly?

I let out a long sigh, just ready to kill myself right then. This life is literally awful; I have a shitty job to pay for my shitty apartment, and I'm in love with a straight guy who is also one of my best friends, and said guy probably hates me right now for being a douche. I'm sure Axel doesn't even want to speak to me anymore, although he did say to come find him when I decided to stop being a "monumental douche" as he put it. Yeah, I should at least apologize to him, and whether he accepts it or not is his decision. I wouldn't if I were him, but it's worth a try. I have to try to make things right, be the circumstances bad or good.

I got up and took a shower, even hot water didn't help me feel better. Shit, only God knows what could fix me, if anything. I dug through my shorts to find that folded up paper towel, and upon finding it I put it in my pocket and set off to find this place. It read, "Queens Hotel: Room 813." I walked down the stairs of my apartment building to the bottom, where I reached the street at the bottom. The street that would lead me to my friend, or at least I hope we still will be.

The walk took about thirty minutes, including the repeated waiting for slow ass cars to drive by, whether it be lost tourists or old people. Don't get me wrong, the city is a nice place to live, if you have the patience for it. The buildings and the scenery are beautiful, depending on what you like. It's the city life, and that basically sums it up. I got to the building, knowing it by the big sign in the front of the complex. When I walked in front door, I was immediately stopped by an employee behind the front desk, rather suddenly. He was kind of cute; his hair was completely blonde (but mostly covered by a beanie hat), and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. He had this smirk on his face, and I was rather attractive.

"Can I help you?"

"N-No," I said softly, "I'm just here to visit a friend."

"Well, if you need anything, just ask me. Name's Seifer, nice to meet ya." He held out his hand, expecting me to shake it. I did as such, giving somewhat of a forced, nervous smile. I let go, then turning around and walking not even five feet before realizing I had no idea where the elevators were. I came back to him, tapping his shoulder lightly. He turned his attention to me, putting on the same smile he had before. "That was quick."

I unknowingly started to chuckle, scratching the back of my head. "I, um, just wanted to know where the elevators were."

"Oh okay, let me walk you to them." Seifer answered, gesturing me to walk. We strolled out of the lobby and through the hallway, reaching the elevators in less than a minute. The hotel was pretty nice, if I do say so myself. The carpet had a diamond style pattern, and it was a burgundy-type color with a gold accent. Really pretty. The walls were colored cream, with all these fancy, curvy lines as a pattern. I felt like a VIP guest, being escorted to the elevator through a fancy ass hotel. Though, I really can't complain; it's ten times better than my ugly apartment.

Seifer pressed the button for me, and the door opened in front of us. "There ya go. Anything else?"

"No, thank you." I replied, walking into the elevator, turning back around to face him. The door began to close, but right before it did, Seifer stuck his arm in, preventing it from closing. It opened back up, and he stood there with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Before you go, I just want to ask you..." He paused after "coughing," beginning again. "Would you want to have lunch sometime?" I was kind of taken back, since I really wasn't expecting that. He kept standing there, reopening the door while biting his bottom lip, waiting for my answer. "I mean, you don't have to.. It was just that you... Never mind, just forget I asked." Okay, so I'm not really in the best state of mind right now... But, he looked like a nice guy, and I mean, what could a little lunch hurt? I don't want to hurt his feelings, and it's not like I'm actually dating the guy, I'm just going to lunch with someone. Not to mention, I have today and tomorrow off, I guess I have to make the most of them.

He turned around to walk away, but I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to me, and I smiled and nodded. "It's okay, I would love to have lunch. How about The Diner, tomorrow at noon?" I liked The Diner. It was the family owned restaurant down the street from my apartment. I'd gone there a few times after work, it's really relaxing. It's so quaint, and I really like it.

Seifer's face brightened up really quick, a small but toothy smile plastered on his face. "Awesome! See you then!" He cheered, moving his arm and letting the door close. I started to move up the floors, all the way up to eight. Well, I guess "Accept a Lunch Invite from a Hotel Clerk" can be crossed off my to-do list.

The elevator door opened on the eighth floor, and I walked out and down the hallway until I reached Room 813. I could feel myself trembling. I took a long, shaky breath and knocked on the door. My heart nearly stopped when I heard the door handle move, watching as the door revealed a tall, unimpressed-looking redhead. I looked up at him, straight into his emerald green eyes. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before he finally spoke up.

"Are you going to say something, or can I close the door?" I cringed at his words. I wanted to speak, but every time I tried to, it was like nothing would come out. I saw Axel roll his eyes and heard him sigh. "Whatever then." He breathed out before starting to close the door. Before he shut it, I finally was able to get a word out of my mouth.

"Wait!"

He stopped before it was completely shut, opening it while looking even more irritated than before. I stuttered as I spoke again, "C-Can I talk to you?"

Axel gestured me to walk in, so I did. He closed the door behind me, going back to his bed and sitting down, waiting not-so-patiently for me to talk. I honestly didn't know how to start, I was just drowning in awkward tension. "This is a pretty nice hotel." I said, having no idea why I even said it.

"It's decent." Axel replied plainly. He really must be _pissed. _He would never answer a question so short like that.

We stood in silence for a few moments after that. There was no words said, and it was so quiet that I swear neither of us were breathing. Complete and utter silence, it's murder.

Axel finally spoke over the awful tension. "Look, I let you in because you wanted to talk. If you're just going to stand there and be silent, then I have better things to do with my time." Those words hurt more than anything he's said so far, I could feel a sharp pain in my chest just from hearing them.

"I-I'm trying..." I muttered, trying to hold back the tears and the screams. "I don't really know w-what to say."

"Then why are you here? Just cut to the chase or leave." He spat back, no emotion in his voice or on his face. The dam in my eyes cracked, and I could feel a single tear roll down my cheek. He knew why I was here, he just wanted to hear it out of my mouth. And he was slowly starting to get his wish. It was coming...

"I cut to the damn chase when I was in the hospital!" I began raising my voice again. "You act like everything should just be okay when you come back, but it's not!"

He was starting to get flustered, I could tell he was getting angry. "Roxas, I told you I was coming back, so why the fuck would-"

"Axel, it's been _**five fucking years! **_Five! No contact at all! And I'm honestly supposed to think you're gonna come back?! Do you not understand that I was literally _lost _without you being here? I lost my fucking parents, and you were _all_ I had. But no, you can just pick up and leave for five years without any communication. You have absolutely no idea what I've gone through these past years, so don't act for one damn minute that everything is supposed to be just a-okay when you come back!" More and more tears fall, though I'm still holding back many.

"I swear to God, Roxas, you can be so fucking selfish sometimes!" Axel stabbed viciously at my heart with his words. "Did you, just for one fucking second, even consider how I felt or was feeling those five years? Do you just think that I was out living it up and just simply ignoring you? I have been busy, not only with school, but with work too. Yet, I'm supposed to just drop everything I'm doing to support myself just to keep up your well-being?! I understand that I was all you had, but I had to do what was right for me, too! I got into a good fucking college and worked hard as hell every damn day for my degree, I'm so sorry that I was thinking about my future instead of yours! Then, when I do come back to see you, I get bitched at?!" I could practically see the fire in his eyes, it was horrifying. "You are _not _the only one that was and still is upset, so grow the fuck up and stop acting like you are the only fucking victim here!"

My mind was stopped entirely in its tracks. He was nothing less than right. I was so upset that I couldn't see the simple fact that Axel had to look out for himself. I was being so selfish, such a terrible friend... And here I am trying to justify myself, even though there is no justification for any of this. He was one hundred percent correct.

"Axel..." I whispered. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't want to argue like this... I know why you came back, and I wanted to be happy that you were back but I.." The dam was completely broken, and I had tears streaming down my face like waterfalls. I was overly choked up, wiping the tears from my face with my hand, sniffling repeatedly. "I'm sorry Axel, I really am.. I'm being selfish and a horrible person and a terrible friend... I just don't want to fight or argue or anything, please don't be mad... I'm so sorry..." I was hysterical. I had both of my hands over my face, just bawling like a newborn child. I didn't even notice that Axel had gotten up and walked towards me, and next thing I knew, I was enveloped in a hug. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, crying into his chest like a baby. "I missed you so much..."

"Missed you too, Rox." Axel mumbled back. I could feel him loosen his embrace, but it only made mine tighten. I heard him chuckle a little, and it made me feel at peace knowing he was smiling. I could finally calm down. "Wow, didn't think you'd miss me that much."

"Shut up." I said with a small smile. I looked back up at him, wiping the remaining tears from my face, and he was smiling as usual. That's the Axel that I like to see, the one that I love. "So, can we start over?"

"Of course," he replied, "how 'bout we start over with some food? I'm starving." He dramatically held on to his stomach, earning a small laugh from me. It's crazy how he can make me change demeanor so easily.

"Food is good." I nodded, letting him go and sitting on the bed. I heard a sudden ringtone, and it wasn't mine, so I figured it had to be Axel's. I turned around and found it behind me, picking it up and giving it to him.

"Ah, I always love when the girlfriend calls." He said semi-sarcastically.

I didn't think hearts were made of glass, but I could have believed it, as my heart was entirely shattered into bits and pieces.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review please ! Chapter 4 will be started soon ~**


	5. No Pain, No Gain

**Chapter Four is heeeeeeeeeeere. Took me long enough. XD Anyway, I apologize for taking a while to update. Also, please bear with me on this story; I am not used to writing fanfics like this one. Most of the time my fics are more happy and lively situations, so this is new for me. Everything is kind of dramatic and such, so I apologize for that as well. One last thing, this chapter shows some anti-drug use mindsets. I figured i should give warning, just because I don't want to get randomly messaged and told that I shouldn't talk about drugs in a bad way or something like that. I doubt that would ever happen, but just in case. I'm done blabbering now, enjoy !**

* * *

**In Due Time, You Promised**

**Chapter Four: No Pain, No Gain**

That hurt. I when I say "that hurt," I mean that _fucking __**hurt.**_

I knew Axel was straight, I've known that since forever. But he never talked about having a girlfriend, ever. Here I thought I would have better chances, but those chances just got destroyed, only with a sentence.

After a few minutes of him being on the phone – though the minutes felt like a decade – Axel finally hung it up, approaching me with that clueless smile on his face. "All right, let me just wash up, and then we can leave. Cool?"

I displayed a smile, just for his sake. "Cool." I replied, moving my feet up onto the bed. I laid down as he went into the bathroom, thinking about how the rest of today was going to go. How I was going to feel, and how to prevent myself from looking like a shot puppy.

Axel came out of the bathroom no more than fifteen minutes later, all perky and whatever, his usual look. I have to admit, it felt nice being with him again. Spending time with him will be fun, too. Just like it used to be. I definitely don't regret coming to his hotel, though I could have done without the whole 'girlfriend' thing. I stood up as I saw him coming. "You ready?"

"Ready as can be." He answered, gesturing me to the door. But, as I began to walk towards the exit, I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. "Roxas, wait a second." I was pulled back until I reached the redhead's body, not even a foot away from him.

"You okay?" I asked him, he was looking a little sorrowful.

"I'm fine, it's just..." He paused for a moment, then returned his eyes to me. "I just want to apologize."

I tilted my head and cocked my eyebrow up. "For what?"

"For leaving," Axel began, "and for not keeping in touch. I was yelling at you earlier for not thinking about me and my feelings, but in all honesty, I should have been looking out for yours, too. While I was in California, I got robbed when I was walking down the street."

"Oh my God, really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I was walking home from school one night after a late class, and these people ran up to me. It was kind of sketchy, but I just kept walking. Then one of them grabbed me by my shirt and held a gun to my head." I gasped, thinking about what could have happened. "Right, I was so scared, and they just kept screaming at me to empty my pockets and my bag. So I did, and they took my wallet and my phone. Hit me over the head with the gun too, knocked me right out. I woke up in an ambulance, these medics surrounding me. Stayed in the hospital a couple nights, and went right back to work and school."

"I'm so sorry." I said, I felt really bad for him. I also felt like a jerk, yelling at him for not contacting me. "So what happened after that?"

"I had to cancel my debit card first, and I had to get a new license, and that took _forever. _I had to wait in this long ass line and go through a long ass process just to get a new one. It was so stupid." We both laughed, I'm glad he isn't still hung up over everything, though it had been a few years. "I had got a new phone with a new number too, that's why I never got your calls. But I didn't lose your number, 'cause I've always had it memorized.. I was just caught up in so much stuff that I kinda forgot, and I'm really sorry for upsetting you over the years. I promise I won't do it again. Ever."

His whole apology took a minute to register in my head, because I was not expecting any of it. When it did, however, it made me feel strangely better, like there was some weight lifted off of my shoulders. I guess I did kind of hope that I would get some sort of apology too, and yes it does kind of hurt that he just forgot about me... But that no longer mattered. He apologized just as I did, so it's even ground. It might take some time to get over, but I was content with right now, the fact that he is here and with me. If only that would last.

I simply smiled up at him, genuinely. "You're such a sap, but apology accepted." I forcefully poked my finger on his chest, pushing him back a little. "Just don't do it again." I stuck my tongue out and laughed, giving him a gentle hug and receiving a laugh and a hug in return, something I've longed for the past five years. I pulled away, playfully punching him in the arm. "Let's go before my stomach shrivels to nothing." We laughed as we headed out of the apartment. It feels so good to laugh, I haven't felt like this in so long. I loved it, and I loved being happy, and I always was when he was around. When I'm with him, everything seems so right, and no other feeling is more satisfying.

We got out of the elevator when it reached ground level, walking through the lobby, where we were waved at by Seifer. I waved back, showing a smile. Axel looked down at me, just because he knew he could. He was a staggering five feet and eleven inches tall, while I stood at a unimpressive five feet and seven inches. Life just isn't fair.

"So, you made friends with the clerk, eh?" Axel asked.

"And what makes you think he's a friend?" I shot back lightheartedly, as we left the hotel and started walking through the parking lot.

"'Cause you don't just smile like that to just anyone, duh." He said it as if it was obvious, with a smirk on his lips. "You seem to forget I know everything about you."

Not everything... "Whatever," I said, "and so what if he's a friend. You jealous?" I laughed. If only he was.

Axel held his heart and began to fake cry, sniffling and all. "Maybe."

"Shut up." I shook my head and sighed, "All these years, and you're still a dipwad."

"You know it, blondie." He responded, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me somewhat close. He had no clue how he was making me feel, how his touch made me just want to melt. I hadn't even realized that I zoned out while feeling his embrace, a repeated "Roxas!" in my ear.

"Huh?" I finally answered, shaking my head and coming out of my temporary absence of mind.

"You zoned out," Axel said, "I asked where we were going?"

"Oh, um, we can go to The Diner. It's that way." I pointed eastward.

We both agreed on our lunch destination, and began walking in said direction. The whole walk there, I couldn't keep my head on straight. My head was swimming in different thoughts, most of them being about this female who calls herself Axel's girlfriend. Deep down, it truly hurt and continued to hurt knowing that Axel forgot about me because of some chick he met in California. I wondered what she looked like, how old she was, what her personality was like... Overall, I wondered what she had that I don't.

_Other than breasts and a vagina._

We arrived at The Diner, and thankfully it was not very busy. We immediately got a table, a booth to be specific, and then given menus. After ordering our drinks – a Bloody Mary for myself and a Mountain Dew for Axel – the waitress walked away and Axel began conversation once more.

"I didn't know you drink, Roxas."

I shrugged my shoulders and began fidgeting with my hands. I'm actually surprised that a diner like this even serves Bloody Mary's, let alone alcohol. "Yeah, it keeps my mind off of stuff I guess."

"What kind of stuff?" He asked with a smirk. Axel always did this to me: anything I did, he always wanted the specifics. No matter what it was, he always stuck his nose in my business. That was a detail of our close friendship, but I can't say I didn't and don't like it.

Though, I could never tell Axel what was really bothering me, what was really eating away at me in the back of my mind. Especially after today. "Oh, you know, work. I don't really like my job, or this city to be frank."

"Sounds rough, kid." Axel replied, turning his attention towards the incoming waitress. She gave us our drinks and the straws to go with them, and then pulled out her pad to write down our orders. I barely looked over the menu while she was gone, so I quickly made the decision of chicken fingers and fries. A simple order, some may even say childish; but I adore them. Axel ordered a double cheeseburger with extra, _extra _bacon, with a side of onion rings. There was something about him and bacon that never failed to confuse me. He would literally wake up every morning at his house and cook bacon. No eggs, no pancakes, waffles, or anything. Just bacon. The waitress answered that our orders would be out soon, then walking back behind the counters. Axel turned to me and sipped his pop. "So what's new with Roxy lately, hmm?"

I sort of choked myself up on his statement. What was new with me?

"Nothing, really. Work. That's pretty much it." I stated.

"Sounds boring." Axel laughed, taking another sip of his drink. "But I guess there are worse things you could be doing."

"I can't think of many." I said jokingly.

"I can." Axel replied. "You could be some criminal robbing old people on the streets," I nearly spit up my drink laughing, "or you could be a drug addict. But little Roxy would never do anything crazy like that."

I did the worst possible thing I could have done in that type of situation: I shrugged and stayed silent. I felt completely idiotic when he gave me that blank stare.

"Right?" He asked lowly.

I couldn't look him in his eyes. They would show nothing but disappointment and disapproval. And God knows I couldn't handle that, especially coming from him. All I could do is to continue to fidget with my hands. I may not have seen him, but I could _feel _him staring me down. Axel could read me like a book.

"Roxas, you're not a criminal are you?" He asked, almost surprised. I quickly shook my head. "Well then why are you..." Axel paused, and I guessed that he put two and two together. "Roxas, why would you do that to yourself? At least tell me it was only pot."

Silence.

"Dammit, Roxas, why?" He asked firmly. "Look at me." I moved my head up to face him, trying not to make eye contact. "When did you start doing this?"

"About a year after you left. But Axel it isn't that bad –"

I jumped when he hit his fist on the table. "Don't you dare say it isn't bad." Axel said rather calmly, though he was holding back. "You know how I feel about that." You see, Axel knows bad drug experiences, because of his dad. His dad was a huge drug addict, using them twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. He smoked weed, he snorted cocaine, he was even into heroin. It fucked his mind up, it fucked _him _up, and the effects were disastrous. It drove him crazy, to the point where he was abusing Axel's mom, leaving her as a broken shell of a woman when he left for good. Axel, being an only child, was left to take care of his mom at the age of twelve. Even when he was about to graduate, she was still quiet and kept to herself. She didn't seem to care what Axel did, and her life was a daily routine of wake up, go to work, come home, and stay in her bedroom. Axel didn't even think she ate, and every time he would offer her food she would deny it. I haven't seen her since high school graduation. That man really messed her up, and Axel loathes him with the up most amount of passion.

Axel's expression changed from serious to concerning. "Will you talk to me about it?"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I didn't know where to start. "After you left, I didn't exactly have anyone. No friends, no job, anything. College was boring, and since I was by myself, all of life was boring. I eventually got this job I work at now, and I raised enough to get an apartment. The stress of school, work, and bills... it was all so much." I took a deep breath, continuing on. "Hayner ended up finding me in New York, I guess when we all graduated he went to the same school I did. I started hanging out with him and his friends, and we smoked, we drank, and at a lot of the parties we went to there was coke and I did that, too." I felt so disappointed in myself, so wrong. A tear escaped my eye, and I was pissed about it. I felt like a baby, crying over everything. "I didn't know what to do, Axel. I didn't have anyone to talk to and no one to stop me..." I put both hands over my face, trying to hold back whatever tears were attempting to break through. It was then that Axel grabbed my hand and set it back down on the table, not letting go. I suddenly felt relieved, like he wasn't about to read me the riot act or just leave. I calmed down, moving my other hand down and looking him in the eyes. They showed everything I expected them not to be: worry, compassion, and sympathy.

I sniffled a little and a small laugh came out of me, which was completely unintentional. "You know, I figured you would have cussed me out and left by now." A small smirk appeared on his face, and something told me we were going to be alright.

"C'mon, Rox, you know me better than that." Axel said, letting go of my hand. "Though I do want to talk about these little situations, but we'll save that for later."

I nodded in agreement. The waitress came with our food almost right on cue. The entire time we ate, my mind continued on and on thinking of what possible outcomes could come from us talking about my "situations," as he put it. Maybe he'll understand why I went through all of it, then realize and confess his undying love for me, kissing me and running of with me into the sunset.

Ha, I guess I'll always have my fantasies in my head, huh?

* * *

**Did you like ? I hope so, so please read and review ! :) Advice is also greatly appreciated !**


End file.
